


Emergency

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Ice Cream, One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: “Maybe she was an idiot. Maybe she was whipped. Maybe she was the biggest love struck fool to ever walk the earth. The only thing Waverly could confirm was that she was cold.”It’s the last thing Waverly would ever call an “emergency”, but denying Nicole of anything is not an option, especially when she’s half asleep and this adorable.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! This is just some cute fluff I thought of that I thought you might enjoy!! Idk really what made me think of it, but it seemed cute so I hope you like it! Also, stay tuned for new updates on some chapter stories coming within the next few days!!!

Maybe she was an idiot. Maybe she was whipped. Maybe she was the biggest love struck fool to ever walk the earth. The only thing Waverly  _could_ confirm was that she was cold.

Dim, fluorescent lights flickered above her head and poured out the small amount of illumination they had to offer onto her skin, highlighting the patches of the gray-white floor beneath her feet. Even though it was across the room, she could hear a muffled sneeze from somewhere within the building, but she ignored the sound and continued walking down the rest of the isle while focusing on the task at hand. Keep looking, don’t freeze to death. But by the way things were going so far, the brunette was unsure that she would succeed at said mission because she had combed through half the store by now, and  _still_ she couldn’t find the one item she was looking for.

The sound of her energetic ringtone had been the last thing she was expecting to startle her awake while it was still dark outside, especially because very few people had her number and it would be highly out of the ordinary to receive a call at an hour like this. But sure enough, around 3:00 in the morning Waverly was ripped from her sleep by the distinct sound of upbeat music. She had still been partially asleep when she raised the phone to her ear, but upon answering the call she was met with the voice of what sounded to be an extremely sleep-deprived Nicole telling her that she had an emergency and she needed a ride. She wasn’t awake enough to properly specify any of the details about said “emergency” over the phone, and the list of concerns that could have involved her girlfriend in Waverly’s head was growing by the second.

She had arrived in front of her girlfriend’s half empty apartment in less time than it should’ve taken to get there, and the Earp woman hadn’t even questioned what type of emergency would constitute a visit like this, though she assumed it was because she was too tired to even summon the strength to ask. It was only after she arrived at the house that she was informed that the exhausted police officer’s sleep-deprivation was causing extreme cravings for mint chocolate chip ice cream, and by then it was too late to decline.

Waverly would’ve liked to tell herself that- Had she known beforehand why she was summoned to her girlfriend’s house- She wouldn’t have forced herself to rouse from her sleep. She wouldn’t have spent almost an hour in the driver’s seat of her Jeep. She wouldn’t voluntarily be standing a good 40 minutes outside the boarders of Purgatory in the nearest all night grocery store that sold name brand products and could afford to pay their electric bill, unlike the one right in their own town. She would’ve liked to tell herself that instead, she would have just groaned out a half comprehensive mumble as an argument and then curled back up under her covers to return to her sleep. But unfortunately for Waverly- As much as she absolutely hated to admit it- If she  _were_ to tell herself of any of that, she’d be lying.

The truth was, had it been Jeremy, Dolls, Doc, Wynonna, or... Well,  _anyone_ else who had asked such a thing of her, she had no trouble imagining herself telling them no. She wouldn’t need time to think twice about it, nor would she second guess herself on her judgement. She certainly would never have felt so inclined to fulfill such a request had she received it from someone like Champ. But there was something about how Nicole had just sleepily mumbled out her request upon waking, the placement of her auburn curls as they fell just so to frame the sides of her face, the way her soft brown eyes resembled that of a doe when she stared hopefully into the hazel-green irises staring back at her... It was just so different, so heartwarming, so perfectly  _Nicole_. What that meant, Waverly had no idea, but it made sense in her mind, and she found herself unable to resist.

So there her unable-to-resist self was, currently standing in the middle of the freezer isle in the closest grocery store she could get to that was still open at such an ungodly hour, wearing nothing more than sweatpants proudly displaying a faded “Purgatory High Cheer” logo down the length of one leg, tennis shoes that hadn’t been worn enough to be comfortable yet, and a light tank top that offered no more cover over her shoulders than her bra. And yet somehow, despite all of that, even though her teeth were chattering and goosebumps had started popping up on her arms, the brunette woman couldn’t help the smile of admiration currently adorning her face as her eyes traveled down the isle a bit until they landed on a tall, familiar redhead rounding the corner.

Clothed in attire similar to her smaller counterpart, Nicole’s feet carried her down past various freezers in black slippers that just barely passed for moccasin-like shoes, and though she held shivering hands over her arms in hopes to at least offer herself warmth that her Purgatory Softball T-shirt couldn’t, the look of sleepy determination in her eyes didn’t fade. She made her way down the isle, eventually coming to a stop by her girlfriend’s side at the end.

“Not here either,” the officer whimpered, a small, seemingly involuntary pout forming as her bottom lip poked out ever so slight from beneath the top. Her head dropped downward ever so slightly and she let out an exasperated sigh. Stifling a laugh, the corners of Waverly’s lips curled up as she pressed a reassuring kiss to the ginger’s cheek, running a hand over her arm in sympathy. “We’re never gonna find it.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ve got it here somewhere, we just gotta keep looking,” Waverly promised. The look of doubt in Nicole’s eyes was evident in her expression, but she seemed to relax under the comforting touch of the younger Earp woman’s fingers running through a stray curl and tucking it back behind her ear. She mumbled something unintelligible and let her head fall against her girlfriend’s shoulder, her arms loosely making their way around the shorter torso her hands had previously been resting on.

The brunette woman couldn’t even try to deny it- Exhausted, clingy, pouty, and less-than fully awake? This was by  _far_ her favorite way to see Nicole. She wasn’t helpless or unaware of her surroundings or anything of the sorts, but it was more that this was one of the rare opportunities in which she allowed others to take care of her in a way that Waverly rarely had the chance to do. Nicole was always the one trying to be the caregiver, the one to make everything perfect only by her girlfriend’s standards, and if she could help it she refused to be anything but.

And because it didn’t happen very often, Waverly planned to take full advantage of the officer’s current state while it lasted. She had slept in the car on the way to the store, so she hadn’t been given as much time to adjust back to being awake. Gently tilting the auburn-haired woman’s chin back up so the two could make eye-contact, Waverly let their noses press together as she threaded her fingers through Nicole’s fiery locks, and for a moment the two remained still in each other’s embrace.

“You’re cute,” Waverly spoke in a sing-song voice that barely counted as being louder than a whisper, giggling as she watched her girlfriend’s nose wrinkle slightly at the word.

“Mmm... Not cute,” the officer mumbled in protest, shaking her head as if to secure her point.

“Oh no?” Waverly cocked an eyebrow curiously, the playful grin on her lips never faltering as she looked up at her taller counterpart, who shook her head again firmly and stifled a yawn in the back of her throat.

“I’m hot,” Nicole protested definitively in a matter-o-fact type manner, a comment to which the shorter woman couldn’t help but respond to with a loud fit of giggles. Seeing the slightly confused look on her girlfriend’s tired face, Waverly did her best to recover from her amusement and pulled the ginger down into a reassuring kiss just deep enough that it pressed the boundaries of being too intimate for public displays of affection, but since they were alone in the aisle (and seemingly the rest of store as well, for that matter) the brunette was unbothered by the idea of someone seeing or caring.

Or at least, she  _had_ been, until the sound of someone uncomfortably clearing their throat interrupted the kiss full-stop, causing the two woman to jump back in surprise and look up with red cheeks in embarrassment. In front of them stood a man likely in his young 20’s who had to be the only cashier currently working in the store and looked anything but thrilled to be there. He awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other, avoiding eye-contact with either of the women just a few feet away.

“Um... I came to see if uh... You needed help finding something...” he explained in an uncomfortable voice, still looking at the floor. Nicole was more awake than she had been, but she wasn’t in the state to properly form words yet, so Waverly stepped in before too much time passed.

“Right, yeah, um... We really just need mint chocolate-chip ice cream, would you know where to find it?” she asked in a voice that she hoped came across as friendly, even though she was quite sure that the cashier in front of her had pretty solid opinions regarding his thoughts about the two of them and that none of them were relatively positive.

“Sorry, we’re actually all out stock right now,” he answered still without looking at them, and a pout appeared on Nicole’s lips.

“Oh, uh... Alright... Well thank you anyway! We’ll just... Be going now...” Waverly tried to get him to look up at her as she smiled gratefully, but he simply nodded and turned swiftly to walk away, not hesitating as he rounded the corner of the isle. She let out a sigh, turning to where the auburn-haired woman was standing with a disappointed frown on her lips, her arms folded over her chest and her head hanging low in defeat. Frowning sympathetically, Waverly made her way over to her girlfriend and cupped the taller woman’s cheek, tilting her face so they could meet eye to eye. “I’m sorry we couldn’t find it,” she apologized sincerely. Even if the entire endeavor had started as nothing more than an interruption to her sleep schedule, she was genuinely upset that she wasn’t able to give Nicole what she wanted.

“S’okay,” the ginger mumbled as her words strung together, and she shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to seem indifferent, but the disappointment was all too obvious in her facial expression. Frowning again, Waverly leaned up and pecked her on the lips briefly, not letting the kiss linger in fear of another awkward interruption, but it was enough to bring a hint of a smile to Nicole’s face. “Thanks for trying.”

“Come on, lets head home,” the brunette insisted, not receiving any disagreement from the officer. They walked out of the store with their hands intertwined, neither brave enough to look up at the cashier as they passed by, and as soon as they were through the doors they quickly made their way towards Waverly’s Jeep. They clambered inside quickly, and within moments of the engine being started, the heat had been turned up as high as it could go.

“Thanks for all of this Waves,” Nicole’s tired voice cut through the silence a few minutes into the drive home, and the brunette woman smiled over at her girlfriend.

“Any time sweetie,” she promised sincerely, reaching over and squeezing the taller woman’s hand in her own. A faint beeping sound caught Waverly’s attention not long afterwards and she glanced down to see that her gas tank was running low. “Ah, great,” she sighed, continuing down the road and scanning the sides for any signs of a gas station. Eventually, she came across a remotely small building and she pulled into the parking lot. Nicole had fallen back asleep and she wasn’t going to bother waking her, considering the reason her girlfriend had been missing out on so much sleep lately was because of the graveyard shifts Newley had her working since he was low on staff.

Waverly climbed out of her car and made her way inside the station yawning- the interruption of her sleep was starting to catch up with her and take a bit of a toll, and she was in a rush to get back home and lay in bed beside Nicole. As she walked through the doors, however, something caught the brunette’s eye sitting against the wall opposite her- an ice cream freezer. It felt like an unrealistic goal at this point, seeing as how an actual store didn’t have the ice cream they were looking for in stock and she was now reduced to hoping that she could find it in some roadside gas stop. She made her way across the store, hopefully looking down through the glass sliding door on the top of the freezer. At first she’s isn’t see anything that resembled what she was looking for, but then she caught a glimpse of mint green color beneath some other assorted types of ice cream.

There, at the bottom of the freezer, were three new pints of mint chocolate-chip ice cream.

* * *

Nicole woke up the next morning in a room that wasn’t her own, but it was just as familiar an environment for her. She rolled over with a tired groan and let her eyes flutter open more fully, but instead of the face of her girlfriend she was met with an empty half of the bed. She frowned slightly and started sitting up in preparation to stand, but before she could fully get up she was cut off by the sound of the door opening to reveal Waverly carrying two white bowls in either hand.

“Oh you’re up, good! I didn’t want to have to wake you,” the shorter woman laughed softly as she made her way towards the bed, leaning down and kissing Nicole for a few lingering moments as a greeting. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” the officer mumbled sleepily as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. “Why do you have those?” she asked, gesturing to the white bowls her girlfriend had come into the room carrying.

“It’s a surprise- last night I stopped to get gas in the way home and guess what they had in their freezer section?” Nicole’s eyes widened the way a child’s would on Christmas and Waverly grinned as she handed her a bowl of bright green ice cream filled with chocolate chips.

“I can’t believe you found it! You are the absolute best girlfriend in the world!” the taller woman grinned, pulling her back down into a second kiss that lasted longer than the first. Even though they sometimes required things like 3:00 A.M. panic-inducing phone calls, tearing a grocery store apart for something they didn’t have in stock, and magically stumbling across the thing she had been looking for a random gas station, Waverly had to admit that when it came to Nicole’s definition of the word, maybe she didn’t mind these types of “emergencies” all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think down in the comments below!


End file.
